


Atonement

by drywitticisms



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: a·tone·mentəˈtōnməntnounreparation for a wrong or injury.While awaiting his fate in a single make-shift jail cell, W'Kabi has some time to think about his mistakes. While doing so, he receives a visitor that helps him in more ways than one.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this needs to be said at this point, but I'll state it anyway - there are spoilers everywhere in this little one-shot. So if you don't want to be spoiled in ANY way, then I suggest you exit out of this story and keep it moving. I'm serious! People are really weird when it comes to these types of things, so I want to cover my own behind just in case.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

After being placed in this make-shift jail cell, he had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to think about everything he’s done. A lot of time to think about all the mistakes he’d made and all the people he hurt - **important** people, people he _cared_ about.

With his fate currently hanging in the balance, he couldn’t help but to think about the beginning. He couldn’t help but to think of how differently everything would have gone had he made the right decision just a few days ago. 

He knew that he would have to grovel and beg in order to get back in the good graces of everyone he loved. If they would even have him back now. 

He betrayed his best friend, the woman he loved, and his people. He knew he screwed up, but he couldn’t see past his own grief and thirst for vengeance. Hindsight was 20/20. 

He didn’t know how long he’d sat in this cell or what would happen to him, but his thoughts took front seat to his senses. So much so that he didn’t realized that he had a visitor. 

Looking up, he was met with the solemn face of the woman he once loved - the same woman he’d forced into doing something she never wanted to do. 

He didn’t think he’d see her again, at least not this soon. Maybe Bast decided to show mercy on him this one last time. 

Slowly getting to his feet, he decided to speak, “Okoye ..” 

“Don’t speak! Just listen, okay?” She interjected with a conflicted expression stretched across her face. 

He nodded in kind, even though he knew she didn’t need his permission to do anything. He just wanted to show some good faith - to show her that he’d seen the error of his ways and that he wanted her forgiveness. 

“I understand that all those feelings you never dealt with when your parents died came rushing back once you realized Klaue was back in our clutches. I understand that, but what I don’t understand is why you chose to keep fighting once you realized what kind of man Killmonger was?” She vehemently questioned. 

W’Kabi didn’t have all the answers, but the least he could do was give her **something**. 

He owed her that much. 

“It was my grief. I let it take absolute control over me. It wasn’t until you confronted me on the battlefield that I realized what I’d turn into. What I allowed myself to turn into.” W’Kabi replied. “It wasn’t Killmonger’s fault. At least not all of it. I was just so hell-bent on vengeance that I refused to see reason.” 

“That’s still no excuse for siding with a murderer over your own best friend. T’Challa tried. He tried! I was there, W’Kabi. I saw how badly he wanted to get to Klaue .. for you and for our people!” Okoye passionately exclaimed. 

“But why didn’t he just tell me that when I asked?” W’Kabi threw back. It was definitely something that had been bothering him since he got here; sure, he could admit his own fault in the matter but that one little seed of doubt was constantly eating away at him. 

He was remorseful, but he still felt slighted in some way by the man he’d considered his best friend. 

“You didn’t give him time to do so. He told me what happened between the two of you before that usurper came to Wakanda. T’Challa has _always_ been a man of honor and of his word. What gave you the idea that he wasn’t to be trusted now?” 

“I don’t know. I know it’s not a good excuse, but I don’t know. It’s almost like I wasn’t myself, but I knew it was me doing all of these things.” W’Kabi said. 

“Really? So, was that also you who tried to kill me out there?” 

“Yes. I feel ashamed to even admit this, but I tried to kill you and the rest of the Dora. I apologize for that; I shouldn’t have put you in a position to choose between me and your duty to our people.” W’Kabi said. 

“It’s easy to say these things now, but actions speak louder than words. My love for Wakanda is greater than anything in this world. Forcing me to choose was a low blow, even lower than what you did to the man who’s always had your back.” Okoye declared. 

With that last statement, Okoye simply shut down. W’Kabi knew her, and he knew when she was simply tired. The woman he loved was exhausted, and he did that to her. 

And in that moment, he felt a deep sense of guilt and shame. It never should have come to this, but here they were. He didn’t know if she could ever forgive him for it, but he hoped that his words would bring some sort of comfort. 

“It may not mean much now, but I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I was wrong, and I never should have put you in that position. I know you may not care to hear it, but it’s the truth. I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to make this up to you.” W’Kabi said. “Bast is my witness.” 

"I know things are different between us now, but I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight until I talked to you." Okoye confessed. 

"I'm glad to know that you still care about me in some way. I know I did some rather unforgivable things, but I'd hoped you would have mercy on me anyway. I'm glad to know I haven't completely pushed you away with my actions." W'Kabi sheepishly stated. 

Okoye simply stared at him with an unreadable expression before nodding at his words. 

“That’s a good start. Making amends with me is a step in the right direction, but it won’t get you out of here. You know what you have to do.” Okoye said before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. 

W’Kabi knew what he had to do now - he had to apologize to T’Challa. Not just to get out of this cell, but to start fresh with the only man (other than his father) that he ever loved. 

W’Kabi just hoped T’Challa was as receptive to his apology as Okoye. Otherwise, he would be alone again and that was a fate worse than death.


End file.
